Cappuccino
by bluesheepy
Summary: Luna meets Rolf in a cafe and they start talking - and spilling cappuccino. I'm bad at summaries, better than it sounds. Sequel to Luna meet Rolf


**This is set a year after my other story 'Luna meets Rolf'**

**I do not own Harry potter :(**

The café was small, quiet, cosy and Luna's favourite place to read the Quibbler. Since beginning studying to become a magizoologist – a wizarding naturalist, she had started to accept that perhaps some of the crazy creatures she had been brought up to believe in, weren't really real. But that didn't mean she couldn't still read the Quibbler – old habits die hard.

Though known for her dreamy, loony ways, Luna ran on quite a tight schedule and was quite well organised – well sometimes. Today she was meant to be helping her father interview someone for the Quibbler, and she was meeting him at one. Considering it was 12.49 and her coffee hadn't even arrived yet, it was unlikely she was going to be there on time. But she hadn't even acknowledge this yet for Rolf Scamander had just walked through the doors of Lysander Café

He sat down at what Luna liked to call the 'Toad table' because several plates with cats of them hung above it, reminding her of Umbridge. He ordered a cappuccino and began scribbling something on a piece of paper that to Luna looked like a piece of work she had done only the other day for her studying. She didn't realise how nosy she looked just staring at someone and how it was not normal to take in every detail of what they were doing. But people watching was one of Luna's favourite things to do to past time.

Rolf's cappuccino arrived and obviously not concentrating, he put salt in instead of sugar and pepper instead of chocolate. Luna made a face. She could deal with drinking tea with no water because for years she thought tea was meant to be that way until she went to Hogwarts and realised her father had been making it wrong. But salt and pepper was just gross.

Usually Luna would have lept up and told someone if they had done something like that, but Rolf looked so engrossed in his work she didn't want to disturb him. She had realised, as she had got older that people really don't appreciate if you point out a silly mistake they'd made rather loudly so every one could hear. Luna also quite liked Rolf and humiliating him would surely stop him liking her.

But then it had been a year since they had met in Lorcan alley and he probably wouldn't remember her. And he probably had found her slightly overwhelming. She pondered for a moment and then decided that with all things considered it would probably be best to tell him

Rolf was just about to take a sip of he cappuccino when Luna suddenly burst out:

'You put salt and pepper in that.'

Everyone in the café turned in their direction, but seeing that it was Luna they just went back to their own business.

'What?' Rolf frowned 'Really?' He took a sip and then spat it all out again.

'Euurgh.'

'I did try to tell you,' Luna let out a small laugh.

'Yes, I should have listened. Hang on, I recognise you. You're Luna Lovegood.'

'Yes, and you're Rolf Scamander, we met before remember.'

'Oh yes, wow, it's been a long time.'

'Yes, wow, a long time.' Luna said dreamily

'How time flies.'

'Yes.'

There was a sort of awkward silence for a moment, but then as always Luna filled it with a cheerful smile and a 'Perhaps you should order another cappuccino.'

Once this was done, Luna took the seat opposite Rolf.

'Are you becoming a magizoologist?' she asked, unable to stop herself from asking.

'Yes I am, how did you know?' Rolf asked

'I did that work the other day, because I'm becoming a magizoologist too!'

'Really, I thought you would follow in your fathers footsteps and write for the quibbler.'

'No,' Luna sighed, she would have loved to but it didn't bring in enough money and she didn't much like the idea of being stuck inside writing all day.

There was another moment of silence and once again it was Luna who broke it.

'I call this the toad table.'

'Really? Why?' Rolf asked, he didn't frown or look at her as though she was mental. Maybe he doesn't think I'm weird, Luna thought to herself.

'Because, you see those cat plates, they remind me of Umbridge.'

'Umbridge? She's awful, but why is it the 'toad table''

'Because she looks rather like a toad – a pink toad with a bow on it's head, don't you think?'

'Now you come to mention it, she does. Have you ever met her?'

'Yes, I got caught trying to help Harry Potter in my forth year at Hogwarts, she almost used the cruciatus curse on him.' Luna looked up, recalling the memory

'I've met her too. At the Ministry. I was in one of the lifts with my father and she walked in, if I remember rightly, she smelt of mothballs and cat nip and it was really stuffy in the lift so the smell filled it and made me feel ill. I think she was trying to look better than everyone else because she didn't hold on. When the lift moved the first time, she stayed where she was, but when it shot backwards she went flying forwards and let out this yelp. Someone started laughing so she made them go and clean her office without any magic.'

Luna laughed. She hated Umbridge and the thought of her making a fool out of herself was funny.

Soon the two were telling stories of their past and when Rolf's cappuccino arrived, Luna was in full story telling mode waving her arms around as she told the story of what she had thought to be a Wackspurt throwing a mixture of dirigible plums and kiteblimp lemons at her house, that she failed to notice the waitress approaching with the drink.

As the waitress went to put the cappuccino down but Luna hit it with her hand and it went shooting across the room. China lay across the floor and the cappuccino formed a puddle around the pieces of cup. Luna's first reaction should have probably been to apologise, but this was Luna.

'The pieces of china look just like islands in a brown sea.' She said absent –mindedly and then she realised what had happened.

'I'm sorry,' she put on her best it-was-an-accident-please-forgive-me face and the waitress just sighed. Luna was always in Lysander café and they were used to this kind of thing.

Luna offered to buy Rolf another cappuccino but he refused and insisted on buying it himself. He wasn't even angry or slightly annoyed that she had spilt his drink – perhaps, Luna thought, he really did like her.

'So, what were you saying about dirigible plemons?' Rolf asked, cappuccino and work he was meant to be doing, already forgotten.

'Oh yes, I'll start again.'

Needless to say, Luna never did make it to where she was meant to be going and it took several more attempts before Rolf finally got his cappuccino…

**Don't ask what kiteblimp lemons are, I just made them up :)**

**Good?Bad?Review :)**


End file.
